I'll fix this, I'll fix you
by Stuck in Oblvion
Summary: Tag to Season 10 Fall Finale, "The Things We Left Behind". It continues from the end of the episode from Castiel's perspective. How he will deal with Claire, and his promise to Dean.


**So this is a one-shot, tag to the Season 10 Fall Finale ending. From Castiel's perspective mainly. Its a little OC, I'm not that great at getting the characters down. I just was thinking about what is going to happen next. :) The episode was so heart wrenching, I can't wait until Jan. 20th. Spoilers Season 10**

* * *

><p><em>"Dean, how are you?"<em>

_"Fine. I'm good Cas."_

_"We both know that's not true."_

* * *

><p>Castiel stepped through the frame of the doorway Claire in tow responding to the urgent feeling in his gut and the frantic motions of Sam.<em> Why didn't anyone realized Dean wasn't behind them?<em> His eyes rising he quickly discerned the massacre in front of him was Dean's work.

Making out Randy's pale body the angel shielded Claire trying to push her out the door toward the car but he too was frozen, in horror. The sight before him was like a train crash, so horrible and disturbing but for some reason you couldn't look away.

Dean.

The hunter knelt in the middle of the mess, a bloody knife wielded in one hand. Eyes fixed to the ground, his body like a statue. If it weren't for the slight tremors, Castiel would have thought that so.

Castiel ignored Sams hysterics the best he could, but his words pierced through him.

"Tell me", the younger shook Dean hard, "Tell me you had to do this!"

Dean shook his head, "I did. I didn't mean to…" Sam shook his head trying to get the answer he wanted, "Tell me they gave you no other choice. That it was them or you!"  
>Castiel caught a glimpse of Deans greens eyes and averted his gaze, they all already knew the answer. None of them wanted to say it. Accept it.<p>

Accept the fact that Dean may be too gone. That he may never be all back every again.

Castiel was the first to pull it together. He turned looking Claire straight in the eyes, "Go to the car and wait."

The girl wanted to protest but she nodded submissively tears streaming down her face, not saying a word. Castiel gave her a stern look, "And you better be there. Everything will be fine. Ill be there in a minute."

Once he saw Claire make toward the Impala the angel turned hesitating before he approached the wreckage. Dean was still unmoving, but Sam was unaccepting, almost harsh in the way he gripped Deans face and forced there eyes to meet.

"We will fix this. Dean."

"Not this time."

Sam broke, tears falling down his cheeks, "You don't get to give up! We don't get to give up"

Castiel stepped in placing a hand on Sams shoulder bringing his attention forth, "Sam. Get the car running. We must leave this place."  
>"But Cas-<p>

"Now." Castiel looked at Sam trying to reassure him but the man was distraught, barely looking at the angel.  
>Sam stood slowly eyes wide and body wobbly, he took one look at Dean before walking out of the house. Castiel knew Sam was angry, he wanted to fix everything then and there but there was nothing they could do now. Nothing would come from yelling at his brother even more.<p>

Castiel slowly knelt next to Dean, like trying to care for a wounded animal. The angel whispered the hunters name slowly trying to draw him back. He noticed the rapid movement of the hunters eyes placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before gripping the blade and pulling it from Deans tight grip.

Then the hunter snapped, "Cas", he choked eyes wild and full of fear.

"I'm here Dean. We must go", he said pocketing the blade before taking ahold of his other shoulder.

"Sammy, I let him down…

"This isn't your fault. Don't do this to yourself, let's go."

The hunter pulled away staring at his own bloody hands, "No Cas. You promised. You _promised_ you would-

Castiel looked hurt, "Its not too late Dean. Here."

Castiel moved gripping Deans hand hard, "Now push that feeling away. Take control. Its over"

The hunter closed his eyes for a moment visibly relaxing. The angel panicked almost expecting black eyes to stare back at him but when Dean finally opened his eyes they were still green and very much human.

"Thanks Cas", he murmured drawing his hand away. Cas could tell he was ashamed, for loosing control, for showing too much of what made him undeniably human but Cas knew it was there, despite the front Dean dragged around everyday.

Cas stood pulling Dean up with him and dragging him out of the house, not letting Deans eyes linger on his victims.

Nearing the car Dean slipped back into shock, trembling and silent. Sam barely looked over and Claire couldn't look away, from Dean, from the blood. He guided Dean into the passenger seat, gripping him reassuringly on his shoulder before closing the door and finding a seat next to Claire in the back.

As the car rolled away from the house the event became less real, more of a nightmare. If anything, easier to handle but it was nowhere near gone.

Cas drew Claire closer explaining that he would watch over her but while speaking he wondered how. He had been a guardian for Dean for so long and it seemed that now, he needed him more than ever. Glancing over he saw Dean staring blankly out the side window, out the side mirror he saw the hunter's face was blank. Numb.

Watching out for Dean, Claire and even Sam, Cas knew he needed his grace back more than ever. He couldn't leave this world yet. Not when he had so much left to fix.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I appreciate the reviews and criticism. This is a one-shot. Hopefully this will help us get through the 40 day wait!<strong>


End file.
